


Kingdom of Stars

by FancyKraken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Loki, M/M, awesome furniture design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: Loki and Tony are on a road trip together and spend some time gazing at the stars.





	Kingdom of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> Based on a conversation between Staubengel and I that planted this seed in my head.

Two young men lay sprawled on the hood of a near mint 1970 Chevy Chevelle LS6 gazing up at the night sky. The stars shone brightly out here, the nearest town was at least an hour away and the light pollution minimal. Perfect for those who wanted to lose themselves gazing at the inky darkness above and to just lose themselves in general.

Tony sighs, resting the back of his head against the windshield of his father’s car.

 _My car now_ , he reminds himself.

It was his car now, all the cars that Howard Stark had in his possession were now Tony’s. The death of his father and mother still lingered heavy on his mind for a million and nothing reasons. This is the first summer without them, without coming home from school or travels abroad to his mother’s embrace and his father’s disdain. It would turn out to be the best and worst summer he’d ever have in his life.

 

Obie had insisted that he stay in New York to learn more about the business and put in appearances for investors and PR sake, but Tony was having none of it. He ran. He ran far and fast without any thought of destination and purpose. 

Picking the first car he saw in the vast garage his father had, Tony left, ending up at the Odinson’s without conscious thought as to how he actually got there. Loki found him sitting in the passenger seat, more than a little tipsy and with a tear-stained face. 

“What are you doing?” Loki’s brows knitted in concern.

“I, uh, I just gotta go. Gotta get out of here,” Tony breathed shakily. “I dunno why I came here. I guess I wanted…” Tony trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

Loki leaned in the window, placing his hand softly on the other man’s shoulder. The tension in Tony’s muscles was palpable. “Wanted what?” He asked softly.

“To say goodbye for now,” Tony whispered.

The sudden intensity of dismay Loki felt at Tony word’s surprised him. He couldn’t let Tony go, not in this state. “Come inside, Stark.”

“No, Lokes, I gotta—“

“Come inside and spend the night. I’ll not have my boyfriend just leave without a moment’s notice and leave me behind. I also refuse to go anywhere with anyone driving while drunk.” Loki fixed Tony with a hard stare, not giving him many options of reproof. 

Tony sat there with his mouth open, not quite understanding what he was hearing.

“Spend the night, Stark, and we will leave in the morning,” Loki said more kindly as he pulled the driver’s door open for Tony to exit.

The next morning with many promises to Frigga that they would call each week to tell her how they were fairing, Tony and Loki took off west in the Chevelle leaving New York far behind.

 

That was several weeks ago and now here they were in western Alberta looking up at the stars, lost in thought. 

The air hung thick and heavy on this late summer night; refusing to relinquish her hold and let autumn come bear cooler nights and days. Tony skin stuck to the glass of the windshield as he moved, sticky from the hot night air and the heavy make-out session turned love making that he and Loki had done in the cramped back seat of the car not even ten minutes before. Loki was cool as a cucumber as he lay next to Tony on the hood, his oxford shirt undone and the fly of his jeans unbuttoned still. Tony couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances at that particular spot, and the spot where the light dusting of dark hair travelled down past the waist of his jeans, and the spot where Tony knew what lay underneath those jeans. All in all, it was a very good spot to keep an eye on.

They lay in peaceful silence, enjoying the quiet calm of the night. Without looking, Loki reached over taking Tony’s hand in his, entwining their fingers together. Tony’s pulse automatically jumped a little at the skin-to-skin contact. He’d never get over the sensation of Loki touching him no matter how innocent or intimate the contact could be. 

Tugging lightly on Tony’s hand, Loki pulls him closer to his side. Despite the heat of the summer night, Tony welcomed the warmth of Loki’s body touching his. 

Loki sighs in contentment.

“Whatcha thinkin’, good lookin’?” Tony asks, a smile on his lips.

“The stars.” 

Tony shifts, rolling over onto his side to look at Loki. He was immediately struck by the way the starlight reflected off of Loki’s clear, green eyes. Without conscious thought, his breath catches in his throat at the sight. 

Loki turned his gaze to Tony, giving him a soft smile. 

“So, the stars?” Tony manages to croak out.

“Yes. Which one to build my own kingdom on,” Loki replies, sounding almost dreamlike.

Tony blinked, not expecting that answer. “Uh, well, you have plenty to choose from. Why the sudden Lokitopia talk?”

“Please, Stark, don’t tell me you haven’t ever wanted to just leave and be in charge of your every decision. To answer to no one?” A deep melancholy lingered behind Loki’s words.

Tony knew very well what Loki was saying. Both of them had immense pressure put on them by their fathers and their family’s reputation. It was one of the reasons that drew them together in the first place. The pressures, the stress, the constant need to impress your father so that they would even recognise your existence. And when that failed you’d have to swallow your own bitterness and try again.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony answers quietly, lowering his head to rest on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki let go his hand to wrap his arm around Tony, pulling him in even closer. “I know you do.” Loki smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss on top Tony’s head.

“So am I invited to live in this magical kingdom of yours among the stars?” Tony smiles at the thought. That would be the ultimate dream. To live in complete paradise with the one you love without anyone telling you what you could or couldn’t do. 

“No,” Loki said flatly.

The bubble of paradise burst. That was definitely not the answer that Tony expected. “No more blow jobs for you then.”

“I will not share my star kingdom with anyone, Stark. You must find your own and then we can be together,” Loki said with satisfaction.

“I mean I’m all for my own kingdom, but how can we be together if they’re both separate? It doesn’t make sense. I’m down for sharing.” Tony pouts slightly, making puppy dog eyes at Loki.

“My kingdom, my rules,” Loki said matter of factly. “I have mine and you have yours.”

Tony wondered if the heat was getting to Loki’s brain. “Okay, Ziggy Stardust, then at least have your kingdom within walking distance to mine. Like ten seconds walk. I’m not going to commute very long every time I want to tap that ass of yours.”

“Alright, Stark, I will give you that. But you must sleep in my bed every night.” Loki smiles wickedly.

“Your bed? What about my bed? If I have my own kingdom I should have a pretty awesome bed. Like really awesome, with a water slide and bouncy castle.” The absurd mental image makes both of them break out into laughter. “Think of it, bouncy castle sex! We could get a lot of leverage and then it wouldn’t just be balls deep.”

Loki groans between laughter at the terrible and hilarious thought. “And bouncy target practice!”

“A hole in one!” Tony exclaims loudly to the sky, laughing hysterically. 

“Only with a different set of balls,” Loki tries to sound deadpan but fails miserably.

Their laughter infects each other as they imagine their bouncy castle sexy times and continue on, giggling and snorting ungracefully for several minutes. Tony clings to Loki, never wanting to let his lover and this moment go, but too soon the moment passes and they are left with the aftermath of having a good laugh.

“Okay, okay, awesome beds aside, which star are you gonna pick?” Tony grins.

“Hmm. Why don’t you pick for me?” 

“Alright,” Tony says excitedly. After a few moments of deciding he points to a random star right above their heads. “That one. I heard it’s got good seaside views and isn’t too cold in the winter. Also, it’s free of mosquitos. ”

“Ah, that sounds very nice, but I want that one,” Loki points up to a star just a fraction to the right of the one Tony pointed to.

“That star is brighter, it’s mine!” Tony exclaims. “It also has the best Wi-Fi and beaches for surfing.”

“I reserve the right to the brightest star. I am, after all, a king.” Loki smiles to himself satisfactorily. 

“Yeah, but I’m a king too, so why don’t I get the brightest star?”

“You’re second tier king,” Loki said smugly.

“You are so not getting any more blow jobs. Or rim jobs. Or hand jobs. Or fuck jobs,” Tony replies with confidence, but honestly, would hate to give up any of those things he does to Loki. “You can’t call me a second tier king and not face the consequences!” 

“If you don’t give me the brightest star then you will not receive anymore blow jobs, rim jobs, fuck jobs, or any other ‘jobs’ that require my physical prowess.” Narrowing his eyes at Tony, Loki slips his hand down to Tony’s crotch, gently fondling the flaccid cock inside his shorts.

Eyes going wide, Tony gasps at the feel of Loki’s hand on him. “Cheater! You’re playing dirty!”

“Exactly. I know all your weaknesses, my love,” Loki croons as his lips part in a slow smile. “And this,” he squeezes Tony’s cock harder, “is definitely one of them.” 

Sadly it was true, Loki and Loki doing things to Tony and Tony Junior were his greatest weakness. Tony tried to reply with something witty, but the feeling of his cock swelling under Loki’s touch was a big roadblock to forming intelligible sentences. He could never give that up, but most of all Loki himself. 

“Fine. Okay. Yeah, you win. You get the brightest star!” Tony relents bitterly.

“Good!” Loki said brightly, withdrawing his hand from Tony’s crotch.

“Hey! Don’t stop!” Tony wriggled his hips into Loki’s side to get more friction.

“I got what I wanted, so I’ll do what I want now.” The look on Loki’s face closely resembled that of a certain cat of many wonders. 

Tony jabbed Loki in the leg with his knee. “Asshole.” 

“ _King_ Asshole, if you please,” Loki corrected.

“Ugh, fine, whatever,” Tony muttered.

Loki squeezed his arm tighter around Tony as a way of an apology. 

The two fell silent as they lay there, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. Tony placed his hand on Loki’s chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath his palm. This was a good place, a safe place, and a place where they could just be together, always.

They lay like that for several minutes when I streak of light moving in the sky caught Tony’s eye. “Shooting star! I call it!” He exclaimed.

Loki had apparently noticed the same thing. “That’s a satellite, dumbass.”

“Still counts,” Tony said proudly.

“Making your own star doesn’t count!”

“It does if you’re already a star,” Tony grins as he made a lame gun sign with his hand and sound effects to go with it. “Boom, baby, there ya go! Can’t beat that!”

Loki rolled his eyes upwards in a silent plea trying to convince the heavens that he actually didn’t know this man. 

“Wanna know what I wished for?”

“Clearly you’re going to tell me either way, so out with it,” Loki drawls, expecting Tony to say something like finishing his hand job or to bend him over and take him on the hood of the car.

Tony’s voice turns quiet and a sudden uncharacteristic shyness took hold as he told Loki. “I wished that this night would never end and I’d never be without you.” He looks into Loki’s eyes, marvelling again at the starlight reflected in them. The most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

“I—“ Loki began but was cut off as Tony’s lips caught his. The tender sensual feeling of the kiss left Tony’s heart pounding, and from what he could feel under his hand resting on Loki’s chest it left him the same way. They broke apart, smiling softly at each other.

“I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect wish,” Loki said softly. 

Smiling, Tony moved in for another kiss. The happiness radiating between them was palpable and beautiful.

“I love you, Lo,” Tony said as they broke apart for the second time. He nuzzles his face into Loki’s neck; unable to look at Loki for the moment otherwise the tears of his happiness that now threatened to fall would do just that.

“I love you, too,” Loki reply’s softly, wrapping his other arm around Tony, pulling him even closer to himself.

The two lay like that, feeling safe and content in each other’s arms until the soft light of dawn slowly put the stars into their slumber for the day.


End file.
